Halloween at Camp Half-Blood
by Demi-god In Hiding
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Percy on Halloween... in the woods... telling scary stories... nothing to worry about, right? RIGHT?
1. Chapter 1

Halloween at Camp Half-Blood

**Me: I don't own anything!**

**Percy: Ha Ha!**

**Me: If I were you I'd be quiet-**

**Thalia: If I were you I wouldn't go out in public!**

**Me: Huh, even in my own fanfiction. Unbelievable!**

_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, and Nico Di'Angelo are currently sitting in Nico's cabin. It is Halloween._

**Percy POV**

"OW!" I yelled as my girlfriend, Annabeth, punched me in the gut for sneaking up on her, "Gods, Annabeth, I was just trying to scare you a little." She sighed at my sad expression, I mean, who can resist my puppy dog eyes?

"Sorry, but you really should be more careful, considering it is 11pm on Halloween! Your gonna end up scaring someone with a weapon in their hand, let's just hope they don't have anger issues." And I knew she was probally right.

Nico let an extremely loud and obvious yawn out as he flopped down on a couch, "You people are no fun, right, Thals?" Thalia nodded and walked away from the window. "Come on, guys! It's freaking HALLOWEEN! Day of the dead and all that! Can't we do something entertaining?!" She glared at us, most likely regretting the choice to take a week away from the Hunters to visit camp.

A lightbulb flickered above my head, I stood up walked to the back door of the cabin. Flinging it open, I said my oh-so brilliant idea. "We could go into the woods and tell scary stories, anyone in?" I could see Nico and Thalia were excited. As for Grover, he looked like he was ready to pass out. Annabeth steadied him so he wouldn't fall over.

Goat Boy let out a sharp bleet, "Thats crazy! I mean, uh, because, um..."

"Whats wrong, Lord of the Wild? Your scared of some silly old stories?" Nico questioned. Thalia smirked at Annabeth, who I could guess was making up the best, most horrifying tale of 'em all. The girls both pulled Grover out the back exit and into the darkness of the forest.

Sure, I thought, not much could go wrong here. I mean, we're just 4 demi-gods heading into a monster filled area, and not to mention three of us are children of the Big Three. Pfffshhh..We'll be fine!


	2. Annabeth's Story

**Me: Nico, do the disclaimer.**

**Nico: Why should I?**

**Me: Because I asked you to? No? *sigh* FINE, I'll give you a pixie stix.**

**Nico: Demi-God In Hiding doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of us! **

**Me: Good job, heres the candy. *Gives Nico 1 pixie stix***

**Nico: YES! I WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH SUGAR!**

Chapter 2

"So, anyway, we were walking through the woods-"

"Percy, who are you talking to?" Annabeth asked him.

"The person watching us right now, see?" I pointed at YOU. Annabeth pulled out her dagger and was about to charge. "NO! They're just a mortal!" I stopped her by jumping in front of you. Everyone looked at me wierd, everybody except Nico who just kept walking.

"Whatever, let's just start a fire and start scaring Grov- I mean everybody!" Nico stated. We followed him the some overturned tree trunks, sat down, and Thalia snapped her fingers to send down lightning at the makeshift fireplace. Firelight bounced off everyones face, Annabeth looked excited as Nico did when he got a hold of some candy.

"I'm going first." Annabeth took a deep breath, "Right, so there was this girl, Lizzie, and she was about 10 years old. Her mother told her not to leave the neighborhood during Halloween. She said if anyone asked her to she run away. That rule has followed her to whatever city they had moved to that year, her mom didn't let them stay in anywhere for more than a year."

I looked at Grover, who was already trembling even though we haven't reached the scary part yet. "And all the schools Lizzie went to were all the same, untill she reached Spookesville." Well, thats a cheesy name. "It was close to Halloween and everbody at the school, the students, the staff, even the principal were talking about going into the woods for tag or something. Lizzie didn't really understand why they would, I mean whats so special about the woods on Halloween. Her friend Meghan told her to come along. She knew she shouldn't have but she followed them to the forest. The whole 4th grade and the whole middle school and the whole high school were there. The principal had an icecream cake. He told everyone about this kid named Zach that died by being hit by a car on his birthday, which was Halloween. He was popular, and smart, and had a great chance at life! But now hes dead, so they have this game of hide-and-seek tag in the woods, because legend says that Zach possesed**(An: i don't know how to spell this)** one person in the school system every year and he had to take on a new body this year. So whoever he finds first and tags that person, he posses him/her." Annabeth spoke in a whisper, and I'll admit, this kind of creeped me out, but you try being the woods in the middle of the night on Halloween listening to a scary story, Thalia caught my eye. She was trying to tell me something. She had her fingers walking then pointed at Grover and mimed screaming. I nodded my head to show I understood. She wants to sneak up on our favorite G-man and scare him half-way to the underworld.

"Hey, guys?" I distracted Annabeth, Grover, and Nico while Thals slipped off the tree trunk and jumped behind a nearby rock. "Nevermind, Annabeth, please continue with your absolulty terrifying story." Clever me is just epic.

Annabeth sighed and took another deep breath. "Lizzie really wanted to leave but some high schooler saw her trying to get out of the crowd, he turned to the 4th graders and announced that if anyone left than Zach would just posses you because he'd see you first. The principal lit the candles on the birthday cake and started humming Happy Birthday, a sudden gust of wind hit the candles and blew the flames out. Everyone ran deeper into the woods. Lizzie sprinted after Meghan but she was to fast and refused to wait for her friend. Lizzie followed a middle schooler into a bushy area, the middle schooler hadn't seen Lizzie so she just dove behind the leaves. She took a good look at this 6th grader, his eyes were red and glowing. It was the body Zach possesed! She whimpered and Zach's head snapped in her direction, he walked towards her. Lizzie couldn't move! She was to scared to walk. Suddenly, a rock flew from a tree and hit him! Lizzie glanced up and saw a high schooler, than he yelled at Zach to take him and not Lizzie. She was greatful but had a guilty conscience as she ran away and climbed a tree that had Meghan in it. They waited 3 minutes untill the bull horn sounded and everyone came out from their hiding spots and walked out of the woods. No one knew who Zach possesed except Lizzie who saw it happen. She was ready to be possesed next year as she didn't want that poor high school boy who saved her to suffer anymore." Annabeth paused and I saw Thalia come out from behind the rock and tip toe over to Grover, "Next year, the same thing happened only Lizzie went looking for the high school boy, a.k.a. Zach. She was walking under some trees when, AHHGHHHHHH!" Annabeth screamed very loudly. Everyone jumped and Thalia grabbed Grover's shoulders and yelled "Got you!" Grover yelped and passed out.

Nico stood up, "Nice story, Annabeth, ya really outdid yourself!" He high fived her and I high fived Thals who was gasping for breath as she laughed her heart out. I wasn't much better, I was rolling on the ground trying to breath.

"Nico, is it possible to-" breath, "die of laughter?" I questioned. Nico nodded and I quieted my laugh. Oh Hades no! Everyone tensed up. I pulled out Riptide and waited. A big ant crawled out of the bush, and when I say big, I mean mini-van sized. Annabeth hopped out of it's line of vision and circled around it to the back, Nico had his sword and went to the right, Thalia backed up and pulled her bow off her back and loaded an arrow while I stepped right in front of the beast. It tarted shooting acid at us, no on got hit, I tried the stab it but it was hard to get in close to this thing when it was shooting acid! Annabeth slid underneath him and stabbed his stomach. It disinagrated into golden dust. Grover woke up. "Hey! Thals! Why'd you do that! You scared me to half to death!" He called out in a frustrated mannor.

"Guys, lets head back, we can find something else to do." Nico led the way back to his cabin.


	3. Would You Rather?

Halloween at Camp Half-Blood

**Me: *Door rings* Nico? Can you get the door?**

**Nico: Hmm... You got anymore candy?**

**Me: Of course.**

**Nico: *Runs to get the door* It's Thalia!**

**Thalia: You got any candy, Nico?**

**Nico: Um... *hides pixie stix behind back* No!**

**Me: Here is some candy. *Hands Thalia candy***

**Thalia: Demi-God In Hiding doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Grover Pov**

"I'm serious Thalia! That was terrifying! I'm probally scarred for life!" I complained, also, when I passed out I hit my elbow on a rock. It's funny, don't listen to the saytr and someone gets hurt. Like always! And know here we are, following Nico back to his cabin.

"Percy, tell everyone to not be so boring." Death Boy demanded. He's so immature sometimes.

"Why don't we play Would You Rather or something?" I suggested, "Anything to pass the time." I glanced at my watch, 11:26pm. 30 more minutes, that's all.

"Sure, I love Would You Rather! But why'd you say 30 more minutes?" Annabeth gave her opinion. Woops, guess I said that out loud. Just ignore them, and maybe they'll let it go. Zeus knows I don't feel like being more embarrassed than I already am.

"Yeah, sounded ominous. 5 drachmas Grover is going crazy!" Nico started making bets, thanks bud, what a great friend! Sarcasm stated. I tripped him. "Okay, okay, Percy. Would you rather go 3 days without swimming or 1 week of only eating fish food?" Nico asked him.

Ha! Dumb queston, Nico, he's obviously gonna choose- "1 week of only eating fish food, next question." He stated like it was the easiest question he'd ever answered.

"Wait wait wait! Why on earth would you do that?!" Annabeth interupted, "Is swimming really worth eating little flakes of grossness for a whole week?" He looked down with a blush. Hm.. Wonder why.

"Well, I kinda tried some of the fish food at PetCo, but come on! I was like... okay, it was last year." He admitted. I tried to hold in my laughter, I'm afraid it wasn't working so well because Percy stared at me in mock pain. Nico and Thalia locked eyes with me for a mili-second. That was all it took. We all exploded into fits of laughter. Even Percy joined in. "so, it tasted good then?" Thalia asked after we eventually stopped. Percy nodded, Annabeth was probally grossed out seeing she had kissed someone that ate fish food. Yep, she was staring straight ahead, most likely thinking about where the nearest mouth wash was.

"Nico," I started," Would you rather have to wear a whole outfit covered in glitter that the Aphrodite cabin gave you for 24 hours or never have candy or sugar again?" I'm proud of myself, I really am. Nico was thinking hard.

"Don't hurt yourself there, Zombie Man." Annabeth joked, guess who recieved the famous death glare. Well, at least I'm not the one being teased anymore. Let's keep it that way, shall we?

"I would rather, ummmmmm, I hate to say this but i would rather wear an outfit dipped in glitter by the Aphrodite cabin for 24 hours. Sugar means to much to me for it to be sacrifised." He reluctantly forced the worlds out of his mouth. Percy chuckeled, "Just make sure we're at camp for that day." He laughed.

"Yeah, I'll bring my camera!" Thalia agreed. "So, Grover. Would You Rather have to dress up as a spider for Halloween and give Annabeth a hug while she has her dagger out, or have to spend 2 weeks with litterers in a polluted city?" She gave me my options. I was freaking out just imagining either of those scenarious. What kind of choice is that!? It comes down to being phsically hurt by Annabeth, a lot, or being mentally tortured for 2 weeks. Hmm.. maybe she'd stop once I told her I was Grover and was forced to, maybe...

"I'd rather dress up as a spider and hug Annabeth while she has her dagger out." Percy shivered thinking what I would look like afterwards, Annabeth shivered thinking about a giant spider hugging her, Nico and Thalia shivered from barely containing their laughter.

"Thalia, Would You Rather go skydiving 5 times, or have to listen to Apollo's haikus for 10 hours straight?" Annabeth asked, using Thalia's weaknesses. We were almost at the Hades cabin.

"I'd rather have to listen to Apollo's haikus for 10 hours." She sighed. Wow, that was even harder for her to say than it was for me or Nico. I almost felt bad for, until I remembered her dubbing me Goat Boy. And now we're back at the cabins. I almost ran into the closed door in my eagerness to get inside. Pulling open the door I dived in and waited for the rest of my group. Once they got in, we all sat down on the couches and bunks.

"Okay, last one. Annabeth, Would You Rather eat 10 live spiders or be locked in a closet filled with 50 spiders for 5 minutes?" Annabeth screamed at the choices Percy gave her. Then she almost threw up. Then she punched us for laughing. Out of all of us, she got the worst one.

"I would rather, befnrigjtg." She grumbled.

"What was that, Anna?" Nico asked innocently.

She sighed then shivered. Took a deep breath, looked Percy right in the eyes and said "I would rather be locked in a closet with 50 spiders for 5 minutes." I couldn't fathom the reasons she picked that. Like Percy would let anyone force her to do anything involving spiders. my thoughts were interupted by a quiet snore rising from one of the bunks. Me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy got up and looked at the pile of blankets that must have the son of Hades underneath. "Guess he was to tired to last." Thalia guessed. Everyone agreed with her so we let ourselves out of hi cabin.

"Well, it's only 11:31. What now?" Percy's words echoed of all the cabins' sides.


End file.
